


Butterfly

by touchwithlalisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchwithlalisa/pseuds/touchwithlalisa
Summary: Who would've thought that I will be the cause of her death?





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first one-shot! it'll be appreciated if you send me your suggestions or thoughts!~

5:32 am, Sunday

 

     “Lili?”

I see her standing in front of the windowsill where I used to stay ever since I learned this place.

Nini is crying... _she’s sad._ My heart is telling me not to take her happiness away--- _and I’m her happiness_ … but I know I will be the cause of her sadness too one day.

Most of the time, life takes our happiness for us to know how it feels to be sad. So even if it’s hard for me to leave her alone, I still raised my hand and waited for darkness to consume me.

 

9:01 pm, Sunday

 

     "Where have you been, Lili?”

I just looked at her.

Rosi gave me a tight hug before we started walking along the busy road. I’m finally home--- _but why do I always feel like a stranger in my own town?_

     “I went to the people’s place and obviously got stucked in someone’s house for six days.” I explained.

     “Well, is the owner bad or nice?”

I automatically smiled as I remember her smiling face when she saw me. Nini is happy with me and she took a good care of me when I was still in her place.

     “She’s more than nice. She’s the best person I’ve ever known so far.” I said.

_And as much as I wanted to stay there, I can't._

Rosi faked a cough.

     “But you know that we are not allowed to stay outside our world for more than seven days, right?” she asked.

I sighed, “Yes.”

She looked at me with her sad eyes.

     “And you know that _we_ are not for humans too.”

     “I know, sis. I, unfortunately, know.”

 

-

 

It's already midnight yet I'm still awake. I couldn't sleep. My body seems like searching for something… or maybe for _someone's_ _presence_. I sat on my bed as I look through the window. I decided to walk around the town's park despite of the time.

I immediately felt the cold breeze as I went outside the house.

     “Where are you going?” my sister asked, looking out of her window.

     “Oh, Rosi. I'll just take a walk in the park.”

She gave me a questioning look.

     “Sis, don't stare at me like I'm going to do something bad.” I chuckled.

     “Visit her.”

...her.

She didn't mention anyone's name but my heart beats fast. Because I know that she's pertaining to Nini, the person I left few hours ago.

     “It’s okay, Li. Just come home before the sunrise.”

I smiled at her, “thank you, Rosi!”

 

-

 

Gloomy. That's the word I can use to describe her room. I fix the window's curtain so light can come in. I flew to her bed and sat down few inches from her face. I took a deep breath, it's just 5 o'clock in the afternoon yet she's already sleeping.

     “How are you, Nini?” I started speaking, “Your face looks so sad… I wonder wh---”

The telephone suddenly rang. Nini slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she picked up the telephone.

     “Nini Kim speaking, who's this?”

     “What? … No, it can't be! … I'm on my way.”

She immediately wear her hoodie and grab her car keys. What on Earth is happening? I followed her in her car. She's driving too fast! Only if I could tell her to slow down.

     “No, God… please cure her.” Nini spoke to herself, “I can't lose, Soo.”

… Soo?

Nini parked her car in front of an hospital and ran inside. Wait…

 

_2:00 pm, Monday_

 

_“Is she alright, doc?”_

_“I can't pay a visit. I have a lot to do.”_

_“I promise to go there tomorrow.”_

_“May I speak to her?”_

_“Soo, just fight okay? Don't leave me alone. Please…”_

 

     “Nini, I'm sorry. We all did our best to save her but… she's now gone.”

I heard the doctor say. We're already here in front of Soo's hospital bed. Nini's crying as she hugged the dead body of her… friend or…

     “Soo!” Nini cried out, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

And she said something that killed me.

     “I should've picked you over that stupid butterfly!

      ... I should've picked you instead of _Lili_.”

So I guess, I wasn't her happiness after all. It was someone… and that someone is Soo, the human she loved the most.

A thought flashed in my mind. I now remember that…

Soo is the girl who I landed on few days ago. Little did I know, she's allergic to butterflies… and only one second of touch with us, she could die. Unfortunately, it happened.

I smiled… ever since I was born, I'm just a cause of people's sadness. Like in my family, mom's gone because of me…

 

… _because of a stupid butterfly_.


End file.
